thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Porter
'Porter '''is a dockside steam engine who works alongside Salty at Brendam Docks. Bio When Salty was experiencing engine trouble, Sir Topham Hatt brought Porter to Sodor to work at Brendam Docks while he arranged for Salty to be mended at the Sodor Dieselworks. When Porter arrived to help out, Salty was convinced that Porter had been sent to replace him. After some mishaps, Porter managed to stop Salty from having an accident, then using his sand domes to sand the rails after Salty accidentally spilt oil on them. Later, the Fat Controller told Salty that he was to work with Porter and that he was not going to be replaced. Later, Porter helped arrange "The Flying Kipper" for James after he made Henry late the previous night. When Bill and Ben teased Harvey about "going fishing" and made fun of Porter's three domes, Porter helped Harvey see the positive side of being both a crane and an engine. In the eighteenth season, Porter joined in singing with the others at Brendam Docks. He also gave Paxton some more diesel oil. Persona Porter is a kind and helpful character, with a good sense of self-confidence and does not worry about what other engines say about him, such as calling him a ‘camel’ because he has so many humps. Porter is not above engaging in a bit of friendly dockside banter himself, but when another engine is feeling low he can be very supportive. Porter’s easy-going manner makes him very popular. He is a hard worker, although he can be a bit of a perfectionist at times. He is also very brave and can keep his cool in a crisis. Livery Porter is painted viridian with yellow stripes and lining and a gold nameplate with black lettering. He has a gold star on each side of his lamp. Appearances Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - The Crashing Kipper ''(cameo), Harvey Goes Fishing, Be On Your Guard! (cameo), Trust Paxton and The Christmas Tree *Season 2 - Frozen Points (cameo), Fergus the Generator, Sea Stories, Hiro and the Express (cameo), The Loch Ness Monster,and Independence (does not speak) *Season 3 - Mavis and the Track Repairs, CoBo, The Seaside Ghost, Bill, Ben and Derek (cameo), and Cold Chaos * Season 4 - Triple Trouble, The Odd One Out, Famous Engines, and The Wrong Sort of Coal * Season 5 - The Big City Engine, Thumper and the Avalanche, and Samson and Logan * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel and Timothy the Ghost Engine * Season 7 - Love for the Sea, Salty and the Small Engines, and Porter the Perfectionist Specials: *Thomas and Percy *Thomas and the Ghost Engine *The Curse of the Flying Kipper The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Geoffrey's Real, Henry the Warrior, Harvey's Goods Train, Scottish Engines, Salty's Secret Story, Big Strong Murdoch, and Bill and Ben * Season 2 - Haunted Henry's Forest * Railway Show Engines - Brave, Sleek and Strong and Accidental Ashima (cameo) Specials: * Thomas and the Storm The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Double Diesel Trouble, Franklin the Forklift, and Franklin All Around Sodor * Season 2 - BoCo's Return, BoCo’s Boxcab Bother, Bill and Ben's Big Mistake (cameo), Henry Knows Best, and Arthur's New Route (mentioned) Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life Gallery GoneFishing(episode)66.png TaleoftheBrave13.png ThomastheQuarryEngine105.png NoHelpAtAll98.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure384.png HenryGetsTheExpress39.png TheGreatRace57.png|Porter with Paxton and Salty CrankyattheEndoftheLine3.png|Porter with Salty BigWorld!BigAdventures!277.png HuntTheTruck39.png SteamTeamtotheRescue85.jpg Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Steam Engines